ihave my nails done
by LucyCullen123
Summary: Orange is the colour of social communication and optimism. Green is the colour of balance and growth. Blue is the colour of trust and peace. Each colour means something different...


Sam threw herself on Carly's couch, making herself comfortable whilst setting a bottle of nail paint remover on the small, wooden table beside her. She grabbed the tissue she'd gotten from the bathroom and started to unscrew the top. Whilst she removed the red paint from her fingernails, she wondered why she ever let Carly paint them in the first place. She _hated_ to wear nail paint. She couldn't put it on right and she didn't have the patience for it, resulting in it always looking bad. Though, she couldn't help but notice Carly had done a good job. She painted them over a week ago and they still weren't chipped, Sam had just gotten annoyed with how girly and, for lack of better phrase, how _Carly-ish_ her nails looked.

Carly and Spencer were at their Grandparents house for the next two weeks, helping them renovate their new house, leaving Sam unattended in their home. God knows why they trusted her with a key in the first place while they were away, but they had, which needless to say, made Sam happy. She was glad she didn't have to stay with her mother who had a new 'boyfriend' for the week, and she just crashed there instead.

While Sam removed the last of the paint, she couldn't help but notice the pool of different colour nail paints on the couch next to her which Carly had left in her and Spencer's panic that they'd missed their plane. She looked through the colours and found a tiny booklet attached to one of the paint pots. She ripped it off the side, not caring if Carly would mind or not, and opened it. She read inside, disappointed that it was only a list of which colour nail paints meant which emotion, and set it on the coffee table and standing up to get a glass of juice.

She was pouring it out when she heard the door opening behind her, followed with a soft click of the door closing. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was; only one other person came to Carly's place when she wasn't here and had a key,

"Juice, Fredward?" Sam called over her shoulder, while she finished pouring hers out,

"Yeah" He replied, letting out a sigh after, she assumed, he sat down on the couch, "Thanks" he added. She reached up to the cupboard above her and pulled down another glass, fixing his drink. Once, she was done, she grabbed them both and brought them both to the couch, "Thanks" he said again, taking the drink and flashing a smile.

Over the years, Sam and Freddie had learned to extinguish their fights, mostly for Carly's benefit, and got along more. They both figured at Sam's 18th birthday, they were both too old for this,

"So, what's new, nub?" Well, not too old for nicknames.

"Nothing much" Freddie replied with a shrug, "I bought a new hard drive disc today that ensures the maximum capacity of the-" He started but Sam soon cut him off,

"Yeah, I don't care about that" She waved him off and took a sip of her drink. Freddie rolled his eyes at her but couldn't keep the smile off his face. Sometimes, she could be incredibly frustrating, but Freddie couldn't help but miss it if there were times when she wasn't.

"So, what you doing, Puckett?" Freddie asked picking up one of the nail paints off the couch and inspecting it, "Painting your nails?" He asked with a slight grin as he knew she didn't like to paint her nails.

She scoffed, "No" she answered; "They're Carly's" she informed him. He nodded in understanding, setting the paint back in its original place. He took another sip of his drink before spotting the small booklet of nail colours on the table. He leant forward and grabbed the booklet off the table, replacing it with his glass. Sam shook her head slightly.

"It's just a list if colours of nail paint and their meaning or some shit" she informed him, taking a sip of her drink. Freddie nodded slightly, still reading the booklet. He was gazing at the paper in his hand long enough for Sam to wonder what his fascination was. Suddenly, he set it down and turned to Sam.

"Why _don't_ you ever colour your nails, Sam?" he asked. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, questioning his strange inquiry before shrugging in response.

"I just don't have the patience for it" she replied, setting her glass down on the table.

"Well, I do" Freddie replied with a slight smirk.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, not quite sure what he meant.

"I have the patience for it." he repeated, "Let me do it." he proposed. Sam looked at him confused.

"You want to...paint my nails?" she asked, very confused as to what was going on. Freddie nodded in response to her question. She shrugged and gave him her hand which he then took and rested on his knee. He picked a pot of nail paint and set to paint Sam's nails. Neither of them said anything for the first few nails and then Sam started to giggle under her breath.

"What's so funny?" Freddie asked, refilling the brush with paint before touching it to Sam's nails again.

"Well, you...painting my nails" she clarified, "A little gay, isn't it?" she asked, giggling under her breath again. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I prefer to think of it as amiable" he murmured. Her cheeks flushed slightly and she cleared her throat. "Besides-" he continued, "-It's not like you can do it, can you? I mean I can understand, you not having the patience for it, you don't have the patience for anything really" he shrugged, switching Sam's left hand on his knee for her right. Sam shook her head in disagreement.

"Not true." she contradicted. Freddie's brows rose in questioning.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked.

"I'm friends with you" she told him, "That takes a load of patience"

"That's not true!" he denied.

"Oh, yeah?" she challenged, "Your constant hitting on Carly?" she suggested as an example, "I need a load of patience for that..." she mumbled under her breath so he didn't hear.

"You obviously haven't noticed that I haven't hit on Carly in a couple of years now and any feelings I had once harboured for her, have gone." Sam creased her brow. Half of her was shocked that he had just admitted to her that he was over Carly, the other half was laughing at how much of a dork he sounded. "Hey-" he started, "why do you care how much I hit on Carly?" he asked. She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I don't" She denied. "It's just annoying when someone is consistently hitting on another person, when said person has no feelings toward the other." She explained. He nodded, not looking up from her hands.

"Are you sure you're not just insanely jealous?" She could hear the smirk in his voice. She opened her mouth to spit a denial at him but nothing came out. She tried again only to emit a series of stutters. "What's the matter, Sam?" He asked looking up at her and smirking, "Stumble on the truth, did I?" he asked. _What?! No!_ her mind yelled. She wasn't sure why her mouth had decided to betray her.

"No! It's-" She managed to start but froze halfway through. Freddie had lightly lifted her right hand off his knee and brought it to his lips. He lightly started to blow on her nails. Sam's cheeks slightly deepened red as she felt his warm breath on her hand.

"It's..." Freddie trailed off, hinting for her to continue. Sam shook her head slightly to snap out of it and tried to remember what she'd been about to say.

"Um...forget it" She gave up in trying to keep her thoughts straight. He shrugged and switched her hands to try and dry the other nails. She closed her eyes slightly whilst he worked on her hand and immediately snapping them open when she felt him lower her hand to her knee.

She didn't know why she was reacting this way, to Freddie no less. She knew lately she'd been having..._feelings_ toward Freddie, but she'd figured every girl had them about the most inappropriate choice of person at some point in their teenage years. She just hadn't expected them to still be occurring at age 19. Freddie was a few weeks away from 20 and he hadn't been having these sort of feelings about anyone. At least she didn't think he was.

"Done!" Freddie announced, a big grin on his face as he returned her hand back to her knee. Sam didn't even spare a glance to her hands, her eyes never leaving Freddie's. He grouped the nail polish together before setting them on the table. He turned back to Sam, his eyebrows rising in question as to why she was staring at him with a thinking look on her face.

"Sam?" He asked. He saw her blink once and snap out of her trance like state.

"Sorry, I was miles away" She mumbled. He moved his hand to rest over hers on her knee. She looked up at him confused, but didn't say anything. He leaned in slightly closer to her and Sam's breath caught. He stopped and waited for Sam's reaction. Noticing there was none, he continued. He got closer to Sam's face and her eyes fluttered shut. His lips hovered over hers for a few seconds before he mumbled something, allowing his breath to touch Sam's lips.

"Yes, I do have those feelings" He answered her question asked in her head, a few minutes ago before brushing his lips against hers softly. They both broke apart immediately, short, and gasping for breath. Freddie leaned in again, pressing his lips against hers for the second time. This time, Sam attempted to deepen the kiss. Her attempts were rewarded with Freddie complying with her wishes.

Sam's eyes widened slightly when she realised that _she_. _Sam Puckett_, was kissing Freddie Benson and this would a hell of a challenge to explain to Carly. Freddie's arms made their way around her waist as he deepened the kiss.

A few minutes later, they broke apart both short of breath. Freddie let his forehead rest against hers while she tried to calm her heartbeat. Freddie brought his arms back around from her waist to take her hands.

"You mumble under your breath, Y'know" He whispered. Oh. She creased her brows in confusion. She never knew she did that and she guessed that was how he answered her question earlier. He slowly brought her right hand up to his lips and lightly kissed it before replacing it in her lap and getting up to leave. As he was half out the door, he turned. "Each colour means something" He smirked at her before closing the door slightly.

_Each colour means something_. She reached over to the coffee table and picked up the booklet of colour meanings. She opened it and scanned through the colours before glancing at her nails to see the colour. _Pink?_ She hated pink. Why did he-She froze when she saw pink and the meaning of it.

_Pink-Unconditional love and nurturing_


End file.
